Namor, the SubMariner
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: This is a summary of a version of how Namor's origin may be successfully adapted to a live-action film. Includes some casting and is written by my brother.


**Namor, the Sub-Mariner**

by

Curtis Chou

Credits: Eric Bana as Namor; Odette Yustman as Namora; Jason Isaacs as Krang; Sarah Shahi as Dorma; Til Schweiger as Byrrah; Kevin Grevioux as Beemer; Sienna Miller as Princess Fen; Bill Nighy as King Thakorr; Brandon Routh as Leonard McKenzie; Stephan Bender as young Namor

In June of 1916, the _Oracle_ is sailing amidst a wintry storm in the south Atlantic near Antarctica searching for the ruins of a Lemurian city where a "helmet of power" is rumored to reside. During the storm, the ship is nearly destroyed by rocks. Once the storm calms, the crew finds themselves on the site of the ruin. The captain, Leonard McKenzie, and his first mate, Paul Destine, explores a nearby cave and finds a crown bathe in an aura of light. Paul is entranced with the feeling of power emitted by the crown, but Leonard immediately distrusts the intentions of those who would possess it. He resolves to not take it despite Paul's protests. Using explosives he causes an avalanche of snow and rocks to cover the ancient city.

On their way northward, Leonard is called out of his cabin by his crew for orders after the ship is stuck in ice. He resolves to use their remaining explosives to clear a path for the ship. The resulting explosions disturb the inhabitants of the hidden city of Atlantis who all have blue skin. King Thakorr tells her daughter, Fen, to order General Krang to lead a scouting party to check out the disturbance but the adventurous princess decides to investigate herself. She swims to the surface but while spying on the humans, she is seen and taken aboard. Leonard orders his men to stand down and becomes entranced by the Atlantean. After attempting communication, the princess displays an amazing adeptness at learning English and a curiosity of the humans. Over the course of the next few days Leonard keeps her aboard the ship against her will and questions her about her race. Over time however, the two develops an attraction to each other and one day, Leonard entices her to a sexual encounter.

Meanwhile in Atlantis, Thakorr finds out Krang did not leave at all and that her daughter had gone alone, having not returned for days. Fearing that she had been kidnapped, he sends Krang to lead a rescue mission. They slaughter most of the crew. It is only by Fen's protection that Leonard is not killed. However, the Atlanteans sink the ship and leave the humans to die. While being reprimanded by her father, Fen experiences the first symptoms of pregnancy. Nine months later, she gives birth to the first tan-skin Atlantean. She names him Namor McKenzie.

Years later, Namor is a teenager in school. He competes in a competitive physical education 100 meter swimming examination. He beats the rest of his classmates with little difficulty including his cousins Dorma, Beemer, Namora, and Byrrah and his friend Merrano. Proud of himself for shattering the previous record, he is discouraged when Beemer and other classmates get angry at him for having an unfair "mutation". Namor doesn't defend himself as they beat him up and leaves. He is comforted by his other three cousins and his best friend but runs away dejected. His mother, the Princess Fen, finds him crying on the outskirts of the city. When he expresses his disgust at himself for being half human, his mother tries to tell him that not all humans are bad. When Namor still remains stubborn, his mother leaves him to his thoughts.

Via his telepathic communication with marine life, he suddenly senses the distress of several whales. He finds a whaling ship whose harpoons had pierced the skin of several whales. One whale that was still alive was attempting to swim away despite the blood. Namor helps take the harpoon out but is unable to save other whales that had already been killed. As the ship sails away, Namor looks after it in hatred, knowing that it is only surface dwellers who would commit such an atrocity.

Over the next eight years (1940), Namor continues to grow, his abilities far surpassing those of other Atlanteans. Throughout the years he fights to protect marine life subject to fishing and harm in the South Atlantic, first alone- then with his friends and relatives even Krang who is now a warlord. Dorma develops an attraction to him.

Meanwhile, an officer of Homeland Security heading the United States Coast Guard has heard reports of a strange person underwater destroying commercial fishing ships in the South Atlantic and "endangering American lives". He decides for the USCG to head an international effort to catch this criminal. However, an administrator, Paul Destine, warns the officer that this person is different and that there is a whole race of them. He proposes that he will solve the problem for them. Though the officer is suspicious, he gives Paul a chance to find a solution.

One day, Thakorr is hosting a large banquet for family and friends. The attendees are discussing the state of Lemuria and Attilan when Byrrah tentatively asks Thakorr if he would ever become warlord. Thakorr, having discussed with Namor on this matter knows Byrrah to be more of an administrator than a ruler, and rebukes him for asking such an inappropriate question. Merrano jokingly asks "what about me" but is interrupted by a frantic scout who requests Namor come see something. The entire company hurriedly rushes to a site 700 miles north of Atlantis via ocean currents and is shocked to see hundreds of dead organisms due to an oil spill. Namor rushes to the tanker but is unable to find anyone. The group returns to Atlantis but in a fit of rage Namor asserts that he will travel to the surface world and put a stop to this. He is resolute despite Krang and Byrrah warning him not to go for fear of starting a war. As he is preparing to leave, an unnaturally destructive earthquake rocks the city. Entire portions of the city fall in fissures and hundreds die including Fen and Thakorr. In the aftermath, Namor is devastated by his lost and is more determined than ever to put a stop to what he believes is the surface worlder's wrongdoing. As his cousins lead their people away from the destruction, Namor decides to head towards the surface world, tracking ships through his interaction with marine life.

During his journey north, Namor encounters different aquatic animals to which he seeks to familiarize himself with. He spies on humans at ports and ships, quickly learning to speak English as well as other languages.

Meanwhile the Coast Guard has abandoned their decision to deal with the Atlanteans amidst Paul's claim of them being destroyed as well as the mounting situation in Europe. However, Namor's being spotted by a civilian in the Gulf of Mexico causes them to renew the search.

One day Namor senses the distress of hundreds of small marine life and discovers two German submarines patrolling the Atlantic Ocean. Namor attempts to drive them away but is unsuccessful, instead being injured but a nearby torpedo explosion. For the next few days he watches the subs and even follows them back to Europe discovering it embroiled in WWII. Curious, he swims up the Seine River pass Paris and stumbles upon a skirmish between German and French soldiers. He learns that the Germans are called Nazis while the French are "French". However, he is discovered by a French soldier, whose companions try to kill him in a panic, but they are then killed by Nazis. As the Nazis emerge victorious, killing all the French, Namor grows angry at the atrocity and attacks a group of Nazis on land (in the meanwhile discovering his ability of flight) who flee at the sight of him. He is seen fighting the Nazis by some English and French auxiliary forces who approaches him cautiously and questions who he is. After determining that he is of peace, he befriends some of the young naïve soldiers over the next few days, helping them fight. Soon he is known throughout the vicinity as a powerful Atlantean ally. During this time he falls in love with Betty Dean Prentiss but she spurns his advances.

However, his battle with German submarines take him out deep into the Atlantic Ocean one day and he is accosted by the Coast Guard expedition led by Paul Destine. He is taken back to an underground facility somewhere in Virginia, U.S.A. where he is interrogated as a suspected threat to American security. During the night, Paul attempts to kill Namor by poison after admitting that he used his massive telepathic powers enhanced by the "helmet of power" to cause the earthquake that destroyed Atlantis. Weakened by hours without water, Namor nearly succumbs to the poison but is rescued by Namora who revives him by taking him back into the ocean. She tells him that Krang has usurped the monarchy and Byrrah sides with him while Merrano has disappeared. He even allowed the banished Beemer back (committed crimes) and forced Dorma to betroth to him.

Namor rushes back to confront Krang at the Atlantean's temporary home who accuses him he has abandoned his people. Namor retorts that his actions are no better than the surface people- that he has fomented conflict when there is war against Nazis above that they should help (since German subs are intruding in oceanic waters). Byrrah reluctantly admits that Krang has promised him warlord status. Namor is thrown in jail. He is rescued by Namora and Dorma who he realizes he also loves. The two share a kiss before rushing to stop Krang and his planned assault on the surface world. They also release all the imprisoned supporters of Namor. Namor faces Krang while Namora fights Beemer. Namor's supporters and Krang's army collide and a battle erupts. Krang seems to be on the verge of victory due to his having salvage surface technology and adapting it to his own use. However, Byrrah who is wracked with guilt, turns on Krang and helps Namor who then easily over powers the dictator while Namora defeats Beemer with distraction from Dorma. The rest of the army surrenders, with many only serving Krang out of fear.

Krang and his followers are banished from Atlantis as Namor assumes the throne. He and Dorma are set to be married while Byrrah is appointed Supervisor of Weapons Factories. However, before their marriage, Namor decides to leave the rule of Atlantis (having decided to move the populace into the North Atlantic) to Namora and Dorma so that he may continue his exploration of the surface world and perhaps join the war on the side of the Allied forces.


End file.
